boogiefandomcom-20200213-history
Francis
Francis is a character created & portrayed by the Youtuber Boogie2988. Francis appears in almost every one of Boogie's videos with Boogie staring as Francis. He is a gamer with many gaming consoles. Francis also has a unnamed sister and brother, who both left him. He has no interest in healthy eating or being healthy or losing weight and is physically inactive most of the time.he also seems to be very stupid most of the time. He currently resides with his sister's ex-boyfriend David, who also got abandoned by her. Biography Francis is known for his extremely short temper and frequent mood swings He yells alot and is childlike on many instances He also is very vulgar, belligerent and is possessive and does not like selling his things even if he has to pay someone back as shown in Fat guy spends 380 ON CANDY CRUSH. Francis is also a mountain dew addict even willing to go great lengths to find it FRANCIS Rages wheres my goddamned mountain dew. The only mtn dew type he dislikes is diet mtn dew. He is also abusive to his sister and ex-boyfriend and basically making them his domestic slaves often smashing things out of anger like a Christmas tree or a xbox and throwing things. Francis also has no respect of others religion as he calls his sister's then-boyfriend Jewie and is somewhat disrespectful of Christmas when he called Santa a "big and abuse asshole" He hates Easter because his sister pranks him every year with carrots. Francis also likes to rant about things he is not happy about like Walmart or diablo III errors. Francis can also get violent when he gets something he doesn't want or doesn't get his way Christmas video game RAGE when he tipped over a Christmas tree although he apologizes for his childish behavior. Francis's hunger is that of a double edged sword as he ate 100 pieces of candy which were for the kids outside when his sister got mad and suggested he should give them his games but he tries to give them magic cards instead but is pelted with candy and eggs and falls on the ground and is unable to get up fast enough due to his weight.In FAT GUY FRANCIS HATES JUICING! RAGE! When his sister bought a juicer and made him taste a healthy drink he said it was "vile" and "disgusting shit". Francis also acts like a child when he doe,st get what he wants like tipping over a table of his presents or tipping over a Christmas tree etc. Francis also does not like animals as he said a dog that david got for him was "A cross eyed fucker", although he has come to somewhat enjoy having him around. Notes Francis owns a lot of gaming systems He always swears He is the main character of his rage videos He has a brother He is afraid of diet mtn dew and error 37 on diablo 3 It was recently revealed that Francis, despite Boogie saying that he's just a character and a thought that he made up, and the fact that his friend, Jesse Ridgway, supposedly helped him fix this problem, somehow has gained the ability to talk on his own without Boogie actually acting out his voice. Watch video here LINK to a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYCVxtqyVOk__NEWSECTIONLINK__